


Kinktober 5

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Teasing, Vibrator, hitachi magic wand, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean wants to know what her Magic Wand feels like, and she wants to tie him up. Perfect combination.





	Kinktober 5

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Kinktober with prompt Vibrator and secondary prompt Bondage. I apologize for nothing.

She tapped the magic wand against her palm and cocked her head at Dean, who was watching her from where he sat on the bed.

"This is what you want? You sure?" 

"Yes, honey, I told you. Now get over here and tie me up already," Dean teased, stretching his body out on the bed.

She chuckled at him and exchanged the vibrator for the coil of rope on top of the dresser.

"Such a bossy bottom," she teased him back.

She made quick work of securing the rope around his wrists and ankles, tying each to a bedpost. Dean tested the ropes when she was done, his muscles tensing when he pulled on them. After a moment, he relaxed and exhaled sharply.

"You're way too good with these ropes," he playfully complained.

"Learned from the best," she shot back with a wink.

Dean huffed in mock indignation while she plugged in the cord for the wand. She gestured with the toy at his displayed body.

"Where do you want me? You wanna see my boobs or my ass?" 

Dean snorted softly with laughter.

"You've got such a way with words, baby." She rolled her eyes. "All right, all right. Impossible choices." He sighed. "I can't pick. Your call."

She shrugged and climbed on the bed, choosing to face away from Dean and straddling his chest. Dean groaned at the sight of her bare ass right in front of him yet out of his reach. She smirked at the sound and wiggled a little extra to tease him.

Setting the magic wand on the bed next to them, she leaned back to grab the jar of coconut oil from the nightstand. Scooping out a moderately sized dollop, she rubbed it into her hands to melt it before stroking the slick oil onto Dean’s cock, which was still soft but starting to chub up. Stroking him softly, with light touches, she quickly had him fully hard in her hands. He sighed with pleasure at the feeling of her hands on him, shifting his hips a little.

“Feeling good, pet?” She asked him with a smirk.

“Mm, so good, baby. I love your hands,” Dean hummed with delight.

She kept up her soft strokes to his cock, switching between using only her fingers and using her whole hand, loosely wrapped around him. She gave him just enough friction to keep him hard, to feel good, but not enough to get him to the edge. Not yet. 

After a few minutes of this, Dean started to fidget, trying to thrust up into her hands, seeking more stimulation. He huffed in frustration when she refused to give it to him.

“C’mon, baby, please, gimme more,” he whined.

“Mmno, I don’t think so, pet,” she replied nonchalantly. 

She slipped one hand down to roll his balls in her fingers, letting two fingers slide under his sac to massage his taint. Dean’s hips rolled upward, reacting to the stimulation. Keeping the pressure on his taint, she used her other hand to do a stroke-and-twist motion on his shaft, every few strokes swiping her fingers over the tip.

“Ooh, fuck, yes, that feels amazing,” Dean breathed, futilely trying to bend his knees to get leverage to thrust into her grip.

She smirked and switched her grip again, wrapping both hands around his cock in imitation of a soft, slick, pussy around him. His breathing sped up, coming in heavy panting gasps. She could tell he was getting closer to coming, pre-come oozing steadily out of his cock, mixing with the oil. Gripping the base of him firmly, she made a ring with the thumb and index finger on her other hand and slid it over the head of his cock, vibrating her hand just below it. Dean tensed, nonsense dripping from his lips, his hips bucking up into her touch. He was right on the edge, seconds away from coming.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh please, don’t stop, please, oh fuck fuck fuck,” he panted desperately.

So she stopped.

The frustrated groan Dean let out sent a tingle of pleasure through her, settling in her core. She laughed softly, looking at him over her shoulder.

“Aww, were you close, baby?” She teased him.

“Fuck, you’re such a tease,” he gasped.

“You love it,” she quipped. 

She could tell from his expression that she was right, even though he refused to admit it. 

Turning back, she picked up the magic wand and flicked it on, leaving it on a medium-low setting with steady vibration. She wanted to start him off easy, so she set it against his balls. Even so, he flinched at the sudden sensation, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth.

“Sonofabitch!” He cried out in surprise.

She giggled at his reaction and slid the vibrator up between his balls to the base of his cock, making it twitch with interest. 

“How does it feel, Dean? Like you imagined?” She was genuinely curious to know.

“Uhh, fuck,” Dean squirmed beneath her, seemingly wanting to both press against the vibrator and pull away from it simultaneously.

“So eloquent,” she teased, moving the vibrator up along his shaft a little.

Dean’s breath came in short shallow gasps while he tried to adjust to the new sensation. She did not want to overwhelm him, so she kept the wand around the base of his cock and on his balls, pressing it against his taint occasionally.

Finally, Dean started to breathe more evenly, and his squirming calmed down. She took that as a sign to go a little further. Sliding the vibrator along his shaft, she stopped right at the frenulum. Dean cried out incoherently, his hips bucking and pre-come dripping out of his cock.

“Ooh, I think you liked that, didn’t you,” she quipped, moving the wand in small circles in that spot.

Dean made a sound like a high-pitched whine, his breath speeding back up to short shallow gasps. She could tell he was close to the edge again and kept a close eye on his reactions. Just before he blew his load, she removed the vibrator and completely let go of his cock.

“Fuuuuck! Noo!” Dean cried out in frustration.

“Oops,” she laughed. “Did I stop too soon again?”

“Fucking tease,” Dean grumbled.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she shot back sweetly.

Before he had time to respond, she had moved the wand back, sliding it along his length and whatever he had been about to say turned into a sharp gasp instead. She increased the strength of the vibration this time and moved it in slow strokes along his cock, holding it at the base so she had full access to all sides. When he was back to panting like a dehydrated dog, she swirled the wand around the tip while holding him still with her other hand wrapped around his shaft. 

Once again, when he was just about to come, she stopped, drawing a desperate whine from Dean.

“Please, baby, please, I need to come so bad, please let me come,” he begged frustratedly.

“How badly do you wanna come, Dean?” She prodded.

“Ugh, so fucking bad, baby, please, just let me come, I’ll do anything you want, just please let me come,” he pleaded.

“Anything, huh?” She chuckled. “I’ll take you up on that,” she grinned.

She set the vibrator back on his cock, making him groan with pleasure. This time, she stroked it up and down the underside of him, slipping it down occasionally to tease his taint, or pressing it against his sweet spot for a moment. In less than a minute, Dean was panting and bucking his hips up, his balls drawing up against his body. She knew it was a matter of seconds now before he blew his load.

Just as he started coming, she turned the vibrator off and moved it aside, leaving him with no stimulation whatsoever. Dean groaned in frustrated desperation, unable to stop coming, yet getting no pleasure from it at all.

“Dammit! What did you do?” He whined once he was able to catch his breath.

“I let you come. Why? Was that not what you wanted?” She looked at him over her shoulder, smiling sweetly.

“Fuuck. Not like that! That wasn’t satisfying at all,” he continued to whine, frustrated.

“Oh well, it was very satisfying for me,” she told him, grabbing the towel she had left next to them on the bed and wiping the come and oil off his cock.

Dean gave a deep, shaky, sigh, spent but unsatisfied. Wisely, he chose not to argue about what was already done. He flinched a little at the towel rubbing against his sensitive cock and tilted his head back.

He felt it when she got off of him, the cool bunker air suddenly assaulting skin that had been warmed by her body. He shivered a little and looked at her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped his face with her hand. Absently, he noted how soft her skin felt.

“You ok, baby?” She cocked her head and frowned at him in concern.

Dean stayed silent, definitely not pouting. He kept his eyes on a freckle on her leg. 

She used two fingers under his chin to tilt his face up until he was forced to look at her. 

“You’re cute when you pout, Dean, but don’t overdo it,” she admonished softly.

He sighed deeply and shifted a little.

“That was mean, Morgan,” he finally spoke up.

“Yes, it was. Was it too much? Is that why you’re upset? Did I cross the line?” She prodded, wanting to know.

He sighed again, huffing a little. He tried to look away, but she would not let him.

“No, I guess not,” he finally admitted. “I just wasn't prepared for it.”

“That’s fair,” she agreed. “How about I make it up to you?”

She let go of his face and he looked up at her through his lashes.

“Go on...”

She turned and straddled his chest again, this time facing him, scooting up until her pussy was hovering over his face. Using two fingers, she spread her folds to show him just how wet she was from teasing him.

“Wanna taste?” She smirked and slid a finger along her slit.

“Mm, yes, please,” Dean returned her smirk and licked his lips.

She sank down on his face, his tongue and lips already working to get her off. Sighing delightedly, she settled in to let Dean work his magic.


End file.
